The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Hosta plant, botanically known as Hosta hybrid and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Bright Star’.
The new Hosta plant is a naturally-occurring whole plant mutation of the Hosta hybrid ‘Dark Star’, not patented. The new Hosta plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor in a controlled outdoor nursery environment in Barneveld, The Netherlands during the summer of 2006.
Asexual reproduction of the new Hosta plant by divisions in a controlled outdoor nursery environment in Barneveld, The Netherlands since the spring of 2008 has shown that the unique features of this new Hosta plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.